


Puzzle Piece

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, go read it you fools, idk - Freeform, inspired by stray italian greyhound by rag_tag, is this considered a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Sans has been living in a grey world, but on a normal day with his family, he begins to see color again.





	Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stray italian greyhound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584633) by [rag__tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag). 



> Go read stray italian greyhound.
> 
> Do it.

It was a normal day. A truly boring, unimportant day where nothing worth noting should happen. They were all walking through the park, a common thing to do now that they were all on the surface. The monsters were more often found outside than not, enjoying the sun’s warmth and the fresh air.

Today was normal. That’s what Sans kept telling himself, but he couldn’t help but feel that there was something important happening today. Some impending sense of hurry, hurry, you’ve got to hurry. It was making him anxious, if he were being honest with himself. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad anxiousness.

“Hey, shorty, you okay?” Undyne pulled him into a slightly awkward side hug.

He only came up to her hip and had to take semi frantic steps to keep up with her pace. He noticed then how far ahead the others were.

“Mmm. Yeah, I'm good. Just got a weird feeling.”

“What kinda feeling? Not bad, right?” She pulled him to the side to avoid a kid running down the sidewalk. Her side-eye was concerned.

“Just...weird.” He watched the child as he thought about what this feeling could be. Was something big even really going to happen? Maybe his magic was off or something. “Might just be all the food I ate earlier, I don't kno-”

Sans cut himself off when color suddenly splashed into the trees. He froze, making Undyne stop with him. Her head whipped to look at him as he stood there astounded, staring at the sky as it turned blue. Tears started to gather in his eyes when browns and purples and pinks started to slip into flowers and trees and shirts.

“Sans?”

He smiled so big his cheeks hurt. “I'm...I'm….” He chuckled as tears fell down his face. “I can see colors again. I can...I can see colors.”

“Oh my god, dude! Where's your mate?!” Undyne looked frantically around. searching for people stuck in place like Sans was. Then the words fully processed in her mind and she froze. “Wait, _again_? You can see color _again_?”

Sans just giggled as he stared at the trees. The others had noticed their absence and were walking back to them, varying looks of concern on their faces.

“Sans, oh god. _Sans_.” The voice, his voice was behind him. Sans was almost scared to turn around, to see him again. After so long. What would he think of Sans now?

“Please, turn around. Let me see your face, please.”

Sans hesitated a moment longer before turning around, looking up at his soulmate. His soulmate. Oh god, he could finally say that without a twinge of pain in his soul. It was real, this was real, wasn't it?

Sans reached out and put his hand on Gaster’s chest, feeling his warmth and soulbeat. “Gaster.” He numbly wrapped his arms around his soulmate. “Gaster, _Gaster_.” Sans breathed the name as if it were a forbidden song, desperate and quiet and just for them to hear. He gasped and clutched at Gaster’s back. This was real.

“BROTHER?” Papyrus’s voice broke them out of their reverie.

The soulmates broke apart, but didn't stop touching. Sans leaned back against Gaster, listening to his soulbeat with a smile that hurt his cheeks and tears just barely held in. Gaster wasn't any better, his grin so wide that Sans might have been scared he would worsen the cracks on his face if he wasn't so overwhelmed with happiness. Gaster's arms were wrapped tightly around Sans’s chest, holding the skeleton close to his body.

“S-sorry, just…oh, gosh, I need to introduce you. Oh jeez, okay. Um, this is Gaster, my soulmate. Gaster, this is...my family.” Sans seemed to lose control of his tears then, looking at all of his family’s faces. Gaster could be a part of that again, he could finally show him the stars and constellations.

“Oh god, Gaster.” He turned around and nuzzled into Gaster’s chest. “I missed you so bad, don't you dare fucking do that again, you god damn idiot. Fucking asshole, god damn idiot motherfucker, you don't get to fucking do that again, okay?” Sans was full on sobbing now, hugging Gaster so close that he couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

“Sansy baby, I think we need to find somewhere more private.” Gaster stroked Sans's spine soothingly, amused but crying himself. He easily picked up his mate and kissed the top of his skull. He smiled kindly yet awkwardly to the small group of Sans's friends, blushing just slightly. “Ah, could you please help me to one of your houses? I'm afraid I don't know….” He trailed off at the perplexed and incredulous looks he was receiving.

“Of-of course!” Toriel was the first to recover, always the leader. She smiled up at Gaster, finding herself mystified at having to look up at someone for once. “This way!”

With that, the group bounded off on their way to Toriel’s house, excitement filling the air around them. Sans began to doze off in the arms of his mate, Gaster pressing chaste kisses to his cheek or head or any other place that he could reach that wouldn't disturb his lover. For the very first time, the family felt complete, as they walked down the sidewalk with the sun blazing high in the sky. It was as if a puzzle piece that they didn't even know they were missing had been found and the picture was finally finished.


End file.
